


A Simple Prop To Occupy My Time

by Spindini



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindini/pseuds/Spindini
Summary: Peridot loves to be pleasured by Malachite. Malachite feels like she's being used, and gets fed up with it.





	A Simple Prop To Occupy My Time

Every night, Peridot would warp to the island where Malachite lived. "Hey, Mal," she would say. "Wanna play for a while?"

And Malachite would always say, "Yes."

It would start with Malachite getting Peridot nice and wet, using her lengthy tongue, or one of her six broad hands. Then, after a bit of rough grinding, Malachite would push in. She would fuck Peridot in her signature style, pleasing Peridot greatly. It was already enough that the immense fusion would slide into Peridot, starting with the bulging head and continuing down the ribbed shaft to the very root where her soft hair rubbed against Peridot's rim, the vast difference in the size of their forms causing Peridot a combination of mind-melting pleasure and gem-shaking pain.

Then Malachite would start to move.

The starting motions were always slow but powerful, like the waves crashing against the shore of the island. Peridot would rhythmically press back against her, her sensitive walls twitching to feel every irregularity on the gliding shaft. As Malachite plunged in and pulled back, all of Peridot's sensitive spots were stimulated. 

After a while of this, Malachite would rear up and use her full strength. Her rapid thrusts went all the way into Peridot, with Peridot's body becoming a sheath similar to that on Malachite's own body, then nearly all the way out, with only the very tip of the tip staying in. With every harsh slam from Malachite, Peridot wailed out in pleasure. 

And they would just keep going, soaked with sticky gem sweat and Peridot's fluids, until the sun peeked into the sky like an impudent viewer, and Malachite buried herself inside Peridot and started throbbing. Malachite would always strain to make herself last as long as she could, but there's no holding it back forever. Eventually, Malachite would always have to come.

And when she did, it was always a torrent, enough to fill Peridot completely and still drip a large puddle onto the ground.

Peridot then would whine a little as Malachite slowly pulled out, then go back to the temple to spend the daylight hours in some other way.

It was always that way. An enthusiastic Peridot on the warp pad pulling off her clothes, then Malachite getting rid of her own before pleasuring Peridot in the ways Peridot liked best. That's how it was, had been, and would be.

Again, and again, and again.

 

But one night, under the watchful eye of the full moon, Malachite realized something mid-thrust. Peridot didn't seem to come to her for anything else.

They never comforted each other, watched shows together (the Lapis part of Malachite especially missed that), or even showed physical romance in the barest kiss. What was this relationship really, and why did they have it? Was all that stuff about Peridot wanting them to "set aside their differences" and "get inside each other's minds" a lie? The only thing Peridot wanted Malachite to get inside now was her. The small gem under her was clearly getting a lot out of it, from what emerged from both sets of lips, but Malachite felt empty. 

As empty as she would leave Peridot.

Malachite angrily pulled out, not even caring about how she wouldn't feel anything either. It was just as well, really, since going at it for so long and in such a tight space left Malachite feeling the burn, and not in a good way.

Peridot turned around, seeing Malachite not in her usual state of hardness, but with her shaft flopped onto the ground, and slowly receding towards its sheath. Peridot pointed at it in anger. "Explain that, you impotent clod!"

"Listen, Peridot... sometimes it seems like you just asked me to fuse because my physical form is so... huge. Like you don't really care about me."

"I do care! I always come over here for long-lasting mutual pleasure!"

"I can tell from where you're looking that you don't really care about the gem behind this... thing."

Peridot tried to make eye contact with one pair of Malachite's eyes, but her gaze drifted down again. "But... I thought this was a fine arrangement?"

"Not for me. While you were under me in a reverie, I felt nothing."

"But I'm so tight around you... I think."

"I mean emotionally. You never asked me how I felt, never said you loved me or cuddled my leg, and I felt like... you were using me. Is this what I am to you, Peridot? A fuck machine with two gems strapped to it?"

"...Yes. But if you didn't like it, there's nothing that says you have to do it."

Malachite sighed. "I guess I just felt like I had to. I saw your relationship with Amethyst deteriorate from how her brash behavior destroyed your stuff, and I saw you were kind of Homeworld-sick too, and feeling upset from how half of me destroyed your Earth home. So I kind of took pity on you. It's hard not to when I'm your best friend, but also used to work beside you. But the truth is, we're broken too. And we have emotional desire just like you have physical desire."

Peridot remembered how Lapis was trapped in a mirror, how Jasper was corrupted, and how they trapped each other in the same fusion she enjoyed the company of, then her eyes welled up in tears. "Malachite... I'm sorry. I guess I just thought with the new horns, you would always be..."

"Not funny, but I accept your apology anyway. Do you think you can provide me with what I have wanted?"

"There's a lot of acts I could perform on your body, but love for others was never something I could handle well."

"Then it is best that we part ways. I will destroy the warp pad after you leave, and you will be left without me. I have faith in you. You'll probably be able to build a device that can give you even greater pleasure than I could."

"You're right..." Peridot took her steps onto the warp, activating it. 

Malachite thought about what happened. It was a shame, in a way. She had lost the one she cared about the most, all because that one had a one-track mind. Was she too harsh? Probably not. Emotional intimacy was important to her, and she had better things to do than waste her time in a relationship with little to no chance of it. 

Granted, Peridot was a little odd, but Malachite started seriously considering if her considerable endowment was more of a liability than an asset when it came to relationships.


End file.
